The invention relates to structure for housing pets and more specifically to a novel structure that allows the housing to be maintained at a desired temperature to protect the pets health.
There are numerous pet housing structures in existance and some of them have structure for heating their interior to a comfortable temperature for the caged animal. None of these exhibit the unique structure of applicant's device.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel aquabrood animal habitat that can be used for raising young chicks. The aquabrood may also be used as a pet house or cage for older birds, reptiles, and other small animals.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that has an enclosed animal habitat chamber assembly that is surrounded on two sides by water that may be heated to a predetermined temperature to maintain the interior of the habitat chamber assembly at a desired temperature.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that has all of its exterior and interior walls made of clear plastic material.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that is economical to manufacture and market.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that allows the person raising chicks to eliminate their need for heating pads and cardboard or wooden boxes.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that is made of material that can be easily sterilized and has no parts that rust or become contaminated.
It is another object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that utilizes water to safely heat a persons birds or animals.
It is an additional object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that is safer than fan driven units that can overheat during power surges.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel portable aquabrood that is completely self contained.